Not your average commoners story
by Skeeterkus
Summary: What would happen if a fellow student brakes a host club window?. Will the hosts use this to their advantage or will they notice theres something else going on with this 'boy'. And if they notice, will they even care?.


Sadly for me I do not own Ouran high school host club or its characters. I do, however, own my OC's, the Ogawa family, Yuki the babysitter, and some of the plot. Thank you.

WARNING: I may or may not have put the names in the right order. I'm still quite confused about the way Japanese names are supposed to be. I'm sorry, Please forgive me. Also this story may contain some light cursing and capitals letters.

I'd like to say that I'm praying you people in the Christchurch earthquake; I hope you'll get through this. No one should have to go through such a tragic disaster.

* * *

><p>Michi stared through her prescription glasses (they look like Haruhi's) at the tombstone that lay in front of her with her dark brown and gold eyes. 'Here lies Ogawa Ren, a father and brother whose life ended too early' it read. Ren, Michi's bother, passed away two years ago. But Ren did not wish to leave this earth without giving Michi one last thing. His little boy. Ren had been quite the lady's man but he soon found the one he loved, a pretty woman with piercing blue eyes and wavy light brown hair. This lady, Beth, had come to Japan from New Zealand to see her sister who worked here. Beth was out shopping, using body language to try and talk to the cashiers and such, when Ren ran into her. Literally, he ran straight into her and knocked her of her feet. Beth hit to ground and lost conciseness completely. Ren called an ambulance and stayed at the hospital, waiting to see if he killed her or not. She woke and was let free. But Ren ran into her again, metaphorically speaking this time, and tried flirting with her, saying how she fell for him straight away. Let's just say she thought he was a jerk. But they kept meeting up 'accidentally'. Soon she finally caved and went out with him. Within the next four days she had gained Japanese citizenship and was living at her sisters until Ren bought them a house. And soon a little baby was on its way. Sadly they died in a car crash and amazingly the one person to survive happened to be one year old. The police showed up and told Michi and her sister, Mai, what happened and that Ren didn't die on impact and tried to talk, he finally got some words out and they were: 'take my baby to my sister, she'll know what to do' he had said with a ragged breath 'I'm coming Beth' he whispered before he closed his green eyes for good and drifted off into a endless slumber.<p>

"Michi" she heard a voice drown out her thoughts as she looked over at the small brunette, blue eyed child that was gripping at her hand. Hiro was the child's name and he was Ren's and Beth's one and only son, the little three year old boy who had been handed to her by police on the fateful night when she realized how bad her life was. "Are you OK?" she heard a small female voice say. Michi looked over to her other side to see her brown eyed five year old sister Mai. Yes, this was all she had left. The only family she had and Michi was determined not to let anything bad happen to them. Ever.

"Thanks Yuki" Michi said with a smile as Yuki, their babysitter, held Hiro in her pale arms. Hiro reached his hands out to Michi as she turned to go. "Michi, don't leave me" he cried as Michi looked at his blue, tearful eyes. 'Why's he so cute?' she thought as she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes "I'll be back this afternoon, don't worry" she said reassuringly. Hiro nodded "well, you better go then, hurry up, you don't want to miss your first day at School do you?" Yuki said, waving Michi off. Michi smiled and said her goodbyes to Hiro and Mai. Then she was off to Ouran. Yes, you read correct, Ouran. She had managed to get a scholarship. Michi looked at what she was wearing, black button up shirt, knee length camouflage cargo's and red converse topped off with a grey and black trilby covering her short blackish brown hair and the Ouran purple strip tie. She couldn't afford the uniform. She let out a sigh and started off to her new school, Ouran academy

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, this chapter was very short. This was basically a long summary. again, I'm sorry. :) Review and tell me who she should fall for.<p> 


End file.
